thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
Jamie Anderson Narrations
The Adjustment Bureau (2011) Trailer All Saints (2017) TV Spots The Astronaut Wives Club Promos The Bachelorette Promos Backstorm Promos Batman Begins (2005) Trailer * "This summer, evil fears the knight." * "Batman Begins." Better with You Promos Blood Diamond (2006) Trailer * "From the director of Glory and The Last Samurai. Leonardo DiCaprio. Jennifer Connelly. Djimou Hounsou. Blood Diamond." Body of Proof Promos Bonnie and Clyde (1967) on TCM Promo The Boondock Saints (1999) Trailer The Brave One (2007) Trailer * "This fall, the person you thought you were can vanish in the blink of an eye." * "Jodie Foster. Terrence Howard. The Brave One." Breakthrough (2019) Trailer Brooklyn (2015) TV Spots Brothers (2009) Trailer Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid Promo Camelot Promos Can You Ever Forgive Me? (2018) TV Spots Chappaquiddick (2017) TV Spots Chef (2014) Trailer CHiPs Promos Christopher Robin (2018) TV Spots Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) Trailer * "This September, it's no picnic, saving the world." * "Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2." Concussion (2015) Trailer Crazy Rich Asians (2018) TV Spots The Dark Knight (2008) Trailer The Da Vinci Code (2006) Trailer Death Sentence (2007) Trailer * "What does it take to commit murder? What does it take to find justice? What does it take to push you over the edge?" * "From the director of Saw. This August, how far would you go to protect your family?" * "Death Sentence." The Departed (2006) Trailer * "Loyalty is a lie, sacrifice is a test. How far can you take it?" * "Leonardo DiCaprio, Matt Damon, Jack Nicholson, and Mark Wahlberg. The Departed." A Dog's Way Home (2019) TV Spots Dumbo (2019) TV Spots The Emoji Movie (2017) TV Spots Enough Said (2013) Trailer Entourage Promos Escape Room (2019) TV Spots Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) Trailer * "This summer, the forces that made them fantastic will give rise to a new power and nothing will ever be the same. On June 15th, who will rise?" * "Fantasia Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer." Five Feet Apart (2019) Trailer Foxcatcher (2014) Trailer Frozen II (2019) Trailer GoldenEye (1995) on FX Promo Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween (2018) TV Spots Gran Torino (2008) TV Spot The Greatest Showman (2017) TV Spots Happy Town Promos Hancock (2008) TV Spot Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) TV Spot I Can Only Imagine (2018) TV Spots I, Tonya (2017) TV Spots Jackass Number Two (2006) TV Spot James Bond Collection Trailer Juliet, Naked (2018) TV Spots The Jungle Book (2016) TV Spots The Karate Kid (2010) Trailer * "A stranger in a new world, a life he never wanted, a teacher he never expected." * "From Columbia Pictures. This summer, the legend lives." * "The Karate Kid." King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017) TV Spot Lady and the Tramp (2019) Trailer Lake Placid 2 (2007) Promo Last Chance Harvey (2008) Trailer * "On the road to London for his daughter's wedding, Harvey is hitting a little turbulence. But you never know what tomorrow will bring." Late Night (2019) Trailer The Librarian Promos Life of the Party (2018) TV Spots Little Manhattan (2005) TV Spot Love, Simon (2018) TV Spots Mad Money (2008) Trailer The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (2015) Trailer Mary Poppins Returns (2018) TV Spots Midnight Sun (2018) TV Spots Million Dollar Arm (2014) Trailer Miss Bala (2018) TV Spots Mulaney Promos Need for Speed (2014) TV Spot Olympus Has Fallen (2013) TV Spot Overboard (2018) TV Spots Parker (2013) Trailer Paul, Apostle of Christ (2018) TV Spots Penguins (2019) TV Spot Peter Rabbit (2018) TV Spots Peter Rabbit 2 (2020) Trailer Queen of Katwe (2016) TV Spots Redline (2007) Trailer * "There is a world known only to a few where every rule's brokenhearted and any chance can be taken. But once you're in this team, the only road out is to cross the line." * "Redline." Rent (2005) Trailer Rocky (1976) DVD Promo Roman J. Israel, Esq. (2017) TV Spots Salt (2010) TV Spot The Smurfs (2011) TV Spot The Sopranos Promos Stanley Kubrick Collection Trailer The Star (2017) TV Spots Stargate SG-1 Promos Stargate Atlantis Promos Street Kings (2008) Trailer * "For a cop who breaks the law, the biggest risk isn't being dirty." The Switch (2010) Trailer Terminator Salvation (2009) TV Spot They Came Together (2014) Trailer Toy Story 4 (2019) TV Spot True Grit (2010) TV Spot The Uninvited (2009) Trailer Vice News Tonight Promos The Visitor (2007) Trailer Vox Lux (2018) TV Spots Walking Sleeping Beauty (2009) Trailer The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep (2007) Trailer * "On this ordinary day, something extraordinary is about to happen." * "From Walden Media, who brought you The Chronicles of Narnia. Based on the novel by the author of Babe. How do you keep a secret...this big?" * "The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep." Wedding Daze (2006) Trailer What I Like About You Promos When the Game Stands Tall (2014) TV Spot A Wicked Offer Promos Wish I Was Here (2014) TV Spot The Witch (2015) Trailer Category:Narrations